In Loving Memory
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: "Welcome, one and all, to the funeral of Nymphadora Lupin."


_A/N: This is Hogwarts Online homework for Professor Monse_

_Character: Tonks_

_Prompt: Elegance_

_Please enjoy, read and review!_

_~ThyGreenThing~_

* * *

><p><strong>In Loving Memory<strong>

It was a miserable day inside and out. Grey clouds loomed over the church, threatening to rain down heavily on the old, stone building. A strong wind had steadily been growing in speed since dawn. Her mother, grandmother, colleagues, friends and orphaned son sat in the pews, solemnly paying their respects.

Submitting to her late daughter's requests, Andromeda had paid dearly for the church to be decorated with bright shades of pink and purple, though this failed to lighten any of the guests' moods. The Weird Sisters played quietly but nobody even noticed, for they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. "They were her favourite band." the widowed Mrs Tonks murmured to no one in particular as she clutched Teddy tightly in her arms. Molly Weasley squeezed her hand comfortingly, sadly smiling at the woman had had now lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law.

At the front of the small hall was a single maroon-coloured coffin, covered in a large bouquet of magenta roses. A tall witch dressed smartly in navy robes stood next to it, a blank expression on her sharp features as she looked around at the small gathering of witches and wizards; her eyes widened almost unnoticeably when she saw Harry Potter but looked away again before he caught her staring.

Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and was sniffing uncontrollably, the tears threatening to fall at any moment. Harry gave her a small smile, his own cheeks were already tear-tracked and red: he felt guilty for the many deaths throughout the battle of Hogwarts, especially Remus's and Tonks's. Teddy had no parents, just like him. 'At least he has grandparents, loving ones too' he told himself calmly, glancing down at the baby boy.

"Welcome, one and all, to the funeral of Nymphadora Lupin."

Everybody present swiftly looked up at the tall witch, some burst out into uncontrollable tears whilst others attempted to keep straight faces. She spoke in the same monotone throughout the whole service until, finally it was Harry's turn to speak.

"Nyphadora was, and will always be, a great friend of mine. And I know if she was here right now, she'd be shouting at us all to stop calling her Nymphadora and just call her Tonks," he laughed shakily and heard a few quietly chuckles from the crowd, "She was always there, if you needed someone to talk to or if you were in a bad mood she'd always find a way to make you laugh…even if it was by accidentally knocking over something of great importance."

There were many nods of agreement shared within the group of Tonks' old friends and Harry smiled sadly before sitting back down.

Next the witch at the front, who had yet to reveal her name to them, flicked her wand; causing the lid of the coffin to slowly dissolve into nothingness and revealing Nymphadora's lifeless form.

In small groups, people came up to the front to view her body. Harry, Andromeda and baby Teddy looked down at the young metamorphmagus who died in the Battle of Hogwarts at just twenty-five years old. Her mother began to shake and Harry instantly took the baby boy from her arms as she buried her face in her hands.

As Harry examined the dead body, he couldn't believe that this was her: this was Tonks. Blankly, her dark eyes stared at the ceiling but they were missing their usual mischievous twinkle that he had grown to love. Strands of bubblegum-pink hair framed her pale, heart-shaped face and were, for once, neatly brushed. She was wearing a simple black dress and, though he never thought that he would say this about her, he whispered, "She looks very elegant."

Andromeda looked over at him questioningly. "P…pardon?"

"I said that she looks very elegant." he replied quietly, gently rocking Teddy in his arms.

She walked out of the church, still sobbing loudly, leaving Harry to wonder if it was his comment that had lead to her doing so.

Little Teddy's hair had turned a deep blue colour, matching his eyes as he looked down at his dead mother. His godfather stroked his head as he started to shout and scream at the top of his lungs, disrupting the whole service. "Come on, Teddy, I think we'd better go outside."

* * *

><p>Teddy and Harry walked through the graveyard, the sun shining down and warming them though there was still a harsh wind, blowing their hair in their faces. They passed gravestone after gravestone, searching for a certain two.<p>

"How much further?" the teenager complained.

"Not far," Harry rolled his emerald eyes, "it's a good job I didn't decide to bring James, Al and Lily too. You moan just as much as the three of them put together!"

"Sorry, Harry."

The older male suddenly stopped a minute later, in front of two gravestones that were placed very close to eachother. "There you go, there are your parents. I'm just sorry that you'll never get the chance to talk to them, they were both amazing people."

Teddy stared down at them. They were buried far down in the ground, but at least they were still together. "Thank you far taking me here, Harry."

"It's nothing, they deserve to be visited by their only son."

From up above, Remus and Tonks looked down at Teddy and Harry, glad that they had the chance to watch their boy growing up.


End file.
